


A Deadman’s Lariat

by alpaca_punch, MissAdventurous



Series: Umbral Shade [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis Scientia, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vampire Ardyn, Vampire Bite, Vampire Ignis, Vampire Prompto, Vampire Sex, Vampire scourge harem, vampire noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpaca_punch/pseuds/alpaca_punch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous
Summary: Ardyn never wanted too terribly much in his immortal afterlife, even so casting aside his meager ambitions in favor of the company of three gentlemen certainly seemed foolhardy.Good thing he didn’t care for anyone else’s opinion on the matter.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Umbral Shade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The House at Cape Caem

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out on the tags, this is the slightly darker more dubious fic I wanted to write originally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I set out to write this series, I really just wanted to do a vampire scourge harem. ^_^’
> 
> You don’t need to read part 1 if you really don’t want to— suffice for say Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis have become Ardyn’s _unwillingly-willing_ houseguests... and everyone’s a vampire.

Ardyn parked the car in the gravel walkway of the house. He adjusted his hat atop his head and looked out toward the rocky beach below. With the light of evening skimming across the stone it looked almost pretty enough to be a postcard.

He folded a newspaper under his arm and headed toward the door. He rapped his knuckles against the frame before he twisted the doorknob open.

“Oh, hello,” Ardyn called before he tossed the newspaper down onto the coffee table. “I’m home.” Ignis greeted him first— one palm pressed to the wall and the other smoothing his hair off his forehead. “Welcome back,” His voice rumbled heavily with sleep.

Ardyn brushed past him— pausing a moment to cup his cheek in a hand. His thumb stroked along the pink scar tissue underneath his eye.

The edges of Ignis’ mouth pulled into frown. Ardyn left with a pat to his shoulder.

Inside the bedroom, Noctis lay sprawled across the bed and buried under covers. Most likely he wouldn’t wake until the sun had set fully.

Prompto hopped up out of the armchair— _bright eyed and bushy tailed_. “Hey!” He forced a smile onto his mouth, “You’re back early!” 

“Indeed I am,” Ardyn held a hand out to Prompto, “Won’t you be a dear and come with me a moment?”

“Uh, okay?” Prompto took his hand and allowed himself to be bustled out into the living room. Ardyn pressed him down into the loveseat, hands gripping on his shoulders.

Ignis’ face looked awfully drawn— he’d been rather quiet recently, but that didn’t particularly bother Ardyn. He cleared his throat. “What news of outside?” Ignis asked from where he’d taken a seat in the armchair. 

“Ah, I fear the world as we know it may be falling into ruination,” Ardyn’s fingers squeezed Prompto’s shoulders— the other stifling a soft gasp— “If you’d be so kind, Prompto?”

Ardyn plucked the newspaper up off the table and deposited it into Prompto’s lap. “Uh, alright, sure,” Prompto coughed once into his hand before he started reading: _“Insomnia Daily_ : Nights Getting Longer!” He skimmed through the paragraph, “Wait, what?”

“So the Six may yet get their eternal night after all,” Ignis noted with his mouth pulling into a terse line.

“Our overlords are such fickle things, don’t you think?” Ardyn stifled a laugh. “Ah well, such is the fleeting nature of life, isn’t it?” 

“Who cares?” Noctis said from the doorway. He had one arm propped up on the doorframe, other hand on his hip. 

“The good people of the world over, Noct,” Ardyn twisted around to face him. “Locked in darkness, humanity will starve out and undoubtedly vampires will follow them to oblivion— surely you are well aware of this.” 

Prompto scratched at the back of his neck, “I mean, we could always eat the daemons right? They like nighttime anyway too.” 

Ardyn let out a delighted laugh and leaned toward him, “Would you like to try it?” Ignis’ mouth pulled into a proper frown, he looked like he wanted to protest before he thought better of it. Prompto just blinked with stupefied silence.

Noctis heaved out a bored sigh, “I have a feeling you’re not actually giving us a choice.”

* * *

The ground felt marshy and soft. Prompto kept a hand on the small of Ignis’ back. Prompto watched for rocks or holes in the ground— although truthfully Ignis’ cane probably did a much better job than he did.

Ardyn sauntered up ahead with his arms swinging in an arc. Noctis followed shortly after him, shoulders slumped and hands tucked in his pockets.

“Stick with me, Iggster,” Prompto whispered against Ignis’ ear. 

“Please, Prompto,” Ignis shot him a slight glower with his lips pulled tight, “I’m not an invalid.”

“I know, I know!” Prompto waved his hands in protest, “You look out for me and I look out for you, okay?” He nudged Ignis’ side with his elbow, “It’s _Ardyn._ ”

Ignis nodded solemnly, “I’m well aware.” 

They continued on— a blister near Prompto’s little toe starting to form, but he knew better than to try and complain. He stifled a tiny yelp when he stepped on a rock the wrong way and nearly twisted his ankle. 

Noctis gave them a look over his shoulder, “You guys alright?”

“Yup!” Prompto shot him a thumbs up. Noctis furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t try and argue. _Just continue on hiking through the creepy ass forest._

“Prompto,” Ignis stopped him with a gentle touch of his shoulder, “I believe daemons are near.” Now that he said it, Prompto could feel the heavy dankness growing in the air— the smell of dirt and decay and a spark of something electric.

“Indeed they are,” Ardyn called from up ahead. He’d stopped now with his hands planted on his hips. He melted into shadow. Prompto spun around only to see him standing directly behind them.

“Ardyn?” Ignis softly checked. Prompto gave a soft squeeze to his hip in affirmation.

“I’ll leave the fighting to the two of you,” Ardyn pointed from Prompto to Noctis. He lazily threw an arm across Ignis’ shoulders, “We want to avoid any unpleasant accidents, hmm?” 

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Prompto coughed slightly, “Uh, okay.” Ignis nodded his assent— but Prompto still shot a nervous glance to him before he joined Noctis’ side.

“Relax, Ignis, you’re all in good hands with me,” Ardyn’s voice dipped down low, “I promise I won’t let them be torn apart, if that’s your concern.” He gave a small pat to Ignis’ arm. 

Ignis frowned. Prompto wanted to say something to further assure him, and just started to: “Don’t worry, Igs we got this—” When a large body came crashing down atop him.

Prompto twisted to the side, twigs scratching against his cheeks and bare arms. Thick claws skirted along his cheek— _nearly decapitating him_. Pain bloomed across his face, he could feel blood sliding down his cheek before his skin started to knit back together. 

Prompto choked out a scream only for black blood to spray across his face and chest. Prompto gagged on a cough as he scrambled out from under the wobbling body. The creature collapsed on its side, it’s heaving chest split open. A mess of dying meat, tangled hair, and sweet with the stench of blood. 

Noctis stood overhead with his sword drawn— dark blood slinking off the blade with a soft patter. “Thanks, buddy!” Prompto tried to say more, but couldn’t quite find the right words. 

Noctis reached down and bunched a hand up in the collar of his shirt. “You’re off your game, Prom,” He pulled him up to his feet.

Prompto held up a hand and wiggled his fingers, “Not all of us can be as perfect as you, dude!” 

Noctis bypassed the offered high-five and gave a shove to his arm, “Shut up.” He turned an unimpressed look down to the felled daemon, “We really gonna eat this thing?”

Ignis’ nose twitched as he walked forward. His cane bumped against the furry carcass, “It smells foul.”

“Don’t be such a prude,” Ardyn clicked his tongue, he walked forward and gave the body a nudge with the toe of his boot, “After all this was your darling Prompto’s idea and we’d so hate to disappoint him.” 

Prompto shook his head rapidly with his voice pitching up high, “Actually, now that you mention it I’d be—” He cut himself off when Ardyn’s fingers dug into his shoulder.

“You might want to hurry before the body cools.”

“Er, okay,” Prompto knelt down next to it. Ignis followed him down. His fingers traced along the tough flank— probably looking for a good vein.

But Noctis beat them both to it, lunging down to sink his teeth into its neck. Prompto stifled a gag, _ugh, so gross looking_! Noctis withdrew with a wrinkled nose and a frown.

Prompto gave a tentative lick to some of the congealing blood— dark and bitter with an earthy aftertaste like beetroot. Honestly, it didn’t taste _that_ bad, definitely looked worse than it was.

He scooted up closer and tentatively bit in— it was thicker than human blood which made it harder to swallow. It felt like it could coat his mouth and throat like tar. 

He withdrew, “C’mon guys, it’s really not that nasty,” Then his vision lurched to the side. He caught himself on his hands.

He blanched— tongue scraping at the fluid still clinging to his teeth— he stifled out a cough. His head felt like it’d been stuffed with cotton and he could feel his vision narrowing to a pinprick. 

Prompto collapsed down onto his back. He could feel Noctis’ fingers shaking his shoulder. Then Noctis turned a hideous shade of green and fell on top of him.

Ignis’ concerned face loomed over them. His hands brushed along Noctis’ hair, down toward Prompto’s face. He shot a look over to where Ardyn stood, “What did you—” 

And just like that Ardyn was on him— one hand closing on the back of his neck. The fingers of his other hand drenched in the _not-so-bad-but-definitely-not-normal blood_. “Consider it a bonding experience of sorts.” His thumb hooked on Ignis’ chin.

Ignis lurched to the side before two of Ardyn’s fingers pushed inside his mouth. Prompto wanted to scream, tell Iggy to bite down, but he could only manage a sad little gurgle. Ignis gagged, throat bobbing uselessly in protest. 

After a moment Ardyn freed Ignis— drooping limply to the side, barely able to wipe the blood onto the back of his hand before he fell completely over. 

Ardyn shot him a dismissive glance, wiping his damp fingers against Ignis’ lapel before he ambled back up to his feet. He noticed Prompto and his face split into a smile.

“Oh, Prompto, I do believe thanks are in order for providing me with this precious opportunity,” Ardyn’s face overhead rocked in a kaleidoscope of dark color. His canines seemed viciously sharp when he grinned down: “Sweet dreams.”

* * *

Ignis came to with a throbbing behind the center of his forehead. The scar tissue around his eyes ached and protested the slightest movement of his face. 

The thread-bare sheets he laid on felt familiar and held the scent of lavender and salt— _back at the beach house then—_ he extended out a hand along the bed. He felt up a toned arm. Prompto’s he’d bet. 

His chest breathing shallowly, his body limp in the deep dredges of sleep. He twisted around— vivid sparks bursting across the dark expanse of his vision. “Ardyn?” 

His stomach twisted in on itself— felt like it’d fold in and consume everything. He bent forward, hands grasping at cool sheets. He stifled a grunt. 

Inside his mouth his fangs gave a sharp throb. He thought about biting his own arm to try and chase the urge away. His fingers twisted at fabric.

“What is this?”

“Humans have such peculiar sayings, don’t you think?” Ardyn finally spoke up from a corner of the room, “We become what we eat. What do you think that means for you?” 

Ignis pressed his forehead down onto the blessedly cold bed. _“Why?”_

“Oh, I’ve quite enjoyed playing house with you boys,” He heard a rustle of fabric as Ardyn knelt down beside the bed, “But wouldn’t it be so much better if you meant it?”

“We’re all under your thrall, aren’t we?” Ardyn’s answering laugh would have to serve as answer enough. “You could already have us doing whatever you liked.” 

“Mindless servitude doesn’t quite have the same ring as willing cooperation, I’m sure you understand that.”

Ignis shook his head, “Is Noct alright?”

“But of course,” Ardyn drummed his fingers against the bedspread, “It’d simply break my heart should some terrible fate befall any one of you.”

“Unless it’s at your hands?” Ignis’ gums itched. He squeezed the sheets even tighter. 

Ardyn breathed out a laugh and Ignis felt his heart plummet. “Get some rest, Ignis, you’ll need your strength.”

Ignis shook his head, “Ardyn, you can’t—“ he stopped himself: for what couldn’t Ardyn do? Play them like a fiddle? Make them dance to whatever tune he wished? Ignis tasted sour bile crawling up his throat.

Ardyn reached over, fingers stroking along Ignis’ temple, “Ah, allow me the correction, dear boy, that sounded like you had a choice in this matter.” 

Something pulsing and hot spikes through his body. His vision rocketed into a flash of bright color that heightened his headache. Ignis let out a shout, collapsing back down. His fingers twitched limply against the sheets. “Stop this.”

“I told you before, _Iggy_ ,” Ardyn stroked his hair back with blessedly cool fingers, “You’re in the very best hands with me.” Ignis wanted to wrench out a sob but couldn’t even muster the strength before he dipped back into the deep recesses of unconsciousness. 

The only thing that greeted him was a resonance crawling through his skin and embedding into his mind. A soft call of: _Ardyn, Ardyn, Ardyn—_

* * *


	2. The Shores of Galdin Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unspecified amount of time later, Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis have begun to lose themselves.

Daemons had always been drawn to Ardyn— perhaps they smelt the sunlight on his clothes or maybe they sensed his power. He couldn’t be exactly sure and to be frank: he didn’t particularly care. 

Toward him, they became as docile as lambs. Sure, they certainly provided most vampires with a wide berth, but that wasn’t exactly the same as clamoring for attention. 

Maybe deep down they knew how many of their brethren he’d eaten and feared they’d be next. 

It started when times were different— Somnus still lived and Ardyn desperately sought the power to kill him. It had worked, so it’s not like he could really regret the voices and memories of others that swirled inside his head as a result. 

Ardyn looked out toward the sunless sky— it’d been night for a little over 36 hours now and the sun showed no sign of cresting back over the horizon.

The air felt muggy so close to the sea, but it also grew steadily colder by the day. 

“What’re you looking at?” Came Noctis’ snippy tone. Ardyn twisted around to him and gestured toward the dark, roiling expanse of ocean. Noctis scoffed out a noise, “ _Romantic.”_

Ardyn bit back a laugh. “Do you require my presence for a matter of particular import, Noct?” 

“Hardly,” Noctis rolled his eyes. He gestured with a thumb over his shoulder, “Prompto wants to convince you to go hunting.” 

Ardyn fell into step beside him to return to the house. 

“Ugh, I’m starving, Iggy!” Came Prompto’s loud whine. He flopped onto his back on the floor, fingers scratching against his wrist— _over twin bite marks long ago scarred white_. “C’mon, aren’t you hungry too?”

Ignis shot an unimpressed stare his direction. Ardyn cleared his throat, “By all means, Prompto, off you go then, lest you miss out.” He held the door open and gestured toward it with a flourish.

Prompto’s face fell, “They always freak out whenever we go! You just slip right on in unnoticed,” Prompto continued to complain and waved a hand toward Ardyn’s person.

Well, he definitely was onto something. 

Skin colored ashy grey, ears elongated into a sharp point, and pupils pinched into slits: the three of them certainly looked less human than he did. On the surface at least. 

“Prompto does make a valid point,” Ignis folded his arms across his chest. “Why spook a whole settlement if we have a honeypot so to speak?”

Ardyn extended a hand out toward him. Ignis deftly dodged with an unimpressed expression. His hearing had certainly improved as a byproduct of his transformation— technically so had Prompto’s and Noctis’, but they barely listened to begin with. Ignis stepped further backward so his shoulder blades brushed against the wall. 

Noctis gave Ardyn a shit eating grin with his forearm propped up on the doorway, _“Well_ , what’ll it be, Ardyn?” 

Ardyn clicked his tongue, “I fear I’ve overindulged you up to this point.”

“That a yes?” Prompto’s back popped up off the ground. He grinned widely and showed off all the points of his teeth, “Sure sounds like a yes.”

“Oh, on the contrary, my boy,” Ardyn dusted a stray hair off the cuff of his jacket, “It is an utter and resounding _no_.”

Ignis sighed and pushed off the wall, “Very well.” Prompto looked like he wanted to argue further, but Ignis’ tone left little option for question. 

Noctis rolled his eyes, “C’mon, guys.” Ardyn shepherded them out the door with a jaunty little wave none of them seemed to appreciate.

“Do bring me back a souvenir or some such, hmm?” Ardyn called toward their retreating forms. He only heard an angry grumble under Noctis’ breath.

* * *

By the time the three of them returned from feeding, Ardyn had packed up the car with their few meager belongings— _it wasn’t like any of them really had anything of value._

They moved a bit slower than usual, no doubt sluggish from the meal. Noctis’ lower lip curled up at the sight of the car: “We going somewhere?” 

“Indeed we are,” Ardyn gave a pat to the car’s hood. “I felt a change in scenery was far past due.” 

Prompto nibbled on his lower lip. He tugged on Ignis’ sleeve. Ignis sighed, “And where exactly are we heading off to?” _So they had grown used to this house overlooking cape caem’s tumultuous shores—_ Ardyn spared a smile at the realization. 

“Oh, I would so hate to spoil the surprise,” Ardyn popped open the passenger side door, “Come along now.” 

Prompto and Noctis exchanged a look. “Okay, but do we _really_ wanna leave and—” Prompto started to say with his palms held up.

Ardyn tsked his tongue and Prompto’s mouth snapped closed. Noctis rolled his eyes but slid into the backseat, “Give it up, Prom.” He sprawled out across the back and kicked his heels up over the door.

Ignis took the front seat, which left Prompto having to wrestle space out from under Noctis in the backseat. Noctis let out a huff as he settled back down with his head in Prompto’s lap.

Ardyn folded himself into the driver seat and twisted the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and off they went.

* * *

Ignis placed his book down on the dashboard— _he’d been learning Braille with some success—_ He turned a glance toward the driver’s seat. “Where are we currently?”

Ardyn tapped his finger against the wheel. He twisted around to grin at Ignis: “Well, dear boy, would you like to hazard a guess?”

Noctis spoke up, “Almost to Galdin Quay.” With his head still down and eyes closed, Prompto didn’t realize he’d been paying attention to the road at all. Ardyn’s hands clenched on the wheel. If he felt disappointed at his game being spoiled, he laughed it off with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Taking us through Leide then,” Ignis folded his hands on his lap. _Pretty as a picture_. “You aren’t thinking of returning to the capitol city by chance, are you?”

“Oh, Ignis, I know how you so detest having control wrought from you,” Ardyn reached over and gave a pat to his knee, “But do try to relax. You'll find out in due time, hmm?”

“Ohhh, _ominous_ ,” Prompto plastered his cheek up against the glass of the window— outside the murky darkness had turned grayish with incoming rain.

Ignis sighed, “Not helping, Prompto.”

Prompto leaned toward the front seat and gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, “Sorry, Iggy.” Ignis lifted up a hand and returned the gesture with a small squeeze to Prompto’s hand. 

“Going all this way,” Noctis finally opened his eyes— feet still basically hanging out the lowered window. “Hopefully it’s not a boring trip.”

“You’re positively incorrigible,” Ardyn sighed— all things considered though, Prompto figured he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. 

Ardyn pulled over at an old, rusted up gas station. _Hopefully all the pumps hadn’t been run dry._ Prompto used it as an excuse to stretch his legs. He kicked a loose rock and watched it careen over onto the dried out grass.

A large raindrop landed on the tip of his nose. Prompto looked up to the sky. Another drop splattered against his forehead and slid down his cheek.

“Galdin used to be quite famous for its seafood,” Ignis spoke off to his side— _he looked lost and faraway_.

Prompto watched the rain splatter against the shoulder of his jacket. “You alright, Iggy?”

“Fine,” Ignis turned a close lipped smile toward him.

“Oh, boys,” Ardyn snapped his fingers. He’d moved to head down the cracked roadway. “Do come along.” The car keys jingled as they twirled around a finger.

“Noct,” Prompto went back to the car and shook Noctis’ foot, “C’mon, duty calls.”

Noctis yawned loudly and stretched his arms out overhead. _“Fine.”_ He ambled his way out of the car and shot a look at Ardyn’s retreating form.

Ignis exhaled pointedly through his nose, “Well, in any case it appears we’re stopped here for the moment.”

* * *

Ardyn left them in the shambles of a hotel room— white sheets faded with age, air stale and musty. Even with the subpar accommodations, Noctis wasted no time in rolling into one of the beds and falling asleep. 

Prompto and Ignis didn’t seem half as impressed, but both at least had the sense not to complain.

Back outside under the thin mist of rain, Ardyn inhaled. _Something with electric sharpness called to him._ Ardyn squinted: Ah, yes, nestled in the hillside twinkled a small light.

When Ardyn reached the campsite, he called out: “My good people, are you alright in there?” He took a step forward and the runes bit into him— _trying to ward him off although they weren’t particularly strong_ he noted with a sideways grin. 

“Huh?” A man and woman stumbled out of the tent. Their fire had collapsed to a few mere embers and ash. The man squinted at him, “Who’re you?”

“A fellow refugee of this infernal night,” Ardyn said. “My camp is close,” Ardyn pointed deeper toward the hillside, “I have more than enough food to share,”

The woman followed his gaze into the dark recesses of night, “Our runes...”

“Oh, I have no need for such things,” Ardyn waved a hand, “I’m a hunter you see. You’ll both be perfectly safe with me.”

The gauntness of their cheeks and empty camp answered him before they even spoke. Once they’d left the circle of runes, Ardyn lunged out at them.

He pushed the man down first— his shout breaking off into a gurgle when teeth closed on his neck. She’d tried to run, but Ardyn moved much faster.

Returning to the hotel afterward took no time at all. A heavy warmth settled over his body, his mood lifting temporarily into something soft and buoyant. 

Prompto’s eyes blew open wide when he entered, “Hey!” His voice grew nasally, “Did you eat without us!?” He fidgeted with his hands while his eyes glazed over, “You smell like _really_ good.”

Ignis’ nose twitched in agreement. Ardyn pulled off his blood-splattered scarf and shrugged out of his coat. He started unbuttoning his cuffs. “Oh, yes, I most assuredly did,” He rolled up one of his sleeves, “Perhaps more aptly I gorged myself.”

Prompto looked at him with such desperate eyes. Ardyn took a seat on the bed opposite Noctis’. Ignis inhaled sharply and his mouth drew into a trembling line.

“Well, whatever are you waiting for? You can come here.”

Prompto didn’t waste a moment before he plastered himself up against Ardyn’s side. His fingers tugged on Ardyn’s collar, _“Really great,_ ” His nose nuzzled up against his jawline. Ardyn looped an arm loosely around his waist and Prompto sighed out a damp breath against the side of his neck.

“You too, Ignis.” Ignis, somewhat reluctantly, took a seat next to his other side. Ardyn stroked his limp bangs off his forehead. His fingers brushed down along the curve of his cheekbone. Ignis’ jaw clenched with repressed want.

“Sorry, I really want—” Prompto’s teeth bit into the side of his neck. Ardyn tipped his head further sideways and sighed at the sting of it. Prompto let out a stilted moan against him.

“Oh, by all means, help yourself.” Ardyn’s arm wound itself around Ignis’ front and pulled his back flush to his side. Ardyn patted Ignis’ shoulder before his exposed wrist pressed against his mouth.

Ignis positively melted against him, slender fingers latching onto Ardyn’s arm while his teeth bit in. Ardyn’s thumb traced circles against his cheek in vague encouragement. 

_Enthralled even in immortality._ Ardyn repressed a smile. 

Noctis cleared his throat quite pointedly— still sleep rumpled and with his arms crossed.

Ardyn let out a laugh at the petulant expression, “Oh, Noct, as you can very well see, I have my hands quite full at the moment.” Ignis’ head slumped back against his shoulder and Prompto’s hand tangled up in his hair. 

_“Whatever_ ,” Noctis dropped down to his knees. His hands tugged at Ardyn’s belt. He opened up his pants and rucked them down. Ardyn lifted up his hips in the slightest show of effort. Ardyn couldn’t help the pang of excitement that sunk into his groin at the unexpected turn of events.

Noctis settled between his thighs and his teeth grazed against bare skin. “I like the femoral artery more.” He shot a bored look up to Ardyn, “It’s easier.” 

“Oh, well in such a case, Noct,” Ardyn tipped his head back and Prompto let out a desperate sound. “Do carry on.” Noctis didn’t even wait for him to finish before his teeth pinched into the skin of his upper thigh.

Ardyn exhaled slowly— his vision tunneled and he chased after the buzz growing in his mind. Surrounded by three sweet scents and with their hands clutching him desperately, he nearly wanted to laugh. _What stupid boys._

His _stupid boys_ , his mind amended.

* * *

Ardyn woke up absolutely ravenous. 

Prompto laid sprawled out half-on-top his chest, Ignis spooned against his side, and Noctis curled up between his legs. _Like a dog_. 

Ardyn sighed through his nose. _His body ached, and blood had crusted up on almost every part of him. Including in his hair._ The sheets and blankets were all tangled up at the bottom of the bed. He glanced down and his three bedfellows didn’t move an inch.

Noctis used his thigh like a pillow, Prompto’s head tucked against the crook of his neck, and Ignis’ arm slung across his chest. 

Ardyn waited a moment before he untangled himself from their embrace. He scooted Noctis up and Prompto curled up against him. Prompto’s arm tightened over him and he let out a sigh, _“Mmm_ , Noct.”

Ardyn stood up, Ignis’ head rising at the movement. Ignis’ fingers caught on his wrist. His voice came out quiet, “Ardyn?”

“Go back to sleep,” Ardyn said as Ignis’ hand fell to limply curl against the sheets. He pulled the blanket up over them before he left.

Outside, the air felt hot and muggy from the storm only a few hours earlier. He squinted at the horizon. The odds were low any other humans had set up camp so close to the shore. 

Ardyn shook his head: _so dining on daemons would be the only thing available on the menu. Wonderful._


	3. The Citadel in Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are reading this, I really appreciate it.
> 
> One of my favorites scenes to write happens to be in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Ignis ran his hands along the wooden cabinetry and the granite countertops. _So familiar._ He picked up a pile of napkins and rubbed the brocade fabric between his fingers. 

Even if most of the citadel sat in rubble, these kitchens escaped largely unscathed. He sat the napkins back down and sighed. 

He heard the sound of glass crunching under a boot to his right. “Oh, shit!” Prompto said, fabric rustling as he backed away from the destroyed glassware. He came toward Ignis and popped up on the countertop.

“Has Ardyn taken to gloating in the throne room yet?” Ignis turned toward where Prompto sat. 

Prompto laughed, “Eh, no idea,” he gave a nudge to Ignis’ shoulder, “Wouldn’t surprise me though.”

Ignis nodded, “Well in such a case, perhaps we ought to go investigate.” He took a step closer, slotting between Prompto’s legs. 

Prompto kissed the tip of his nose, “Sure thing!” 

Ignis stole a proper kiss from him before they headed off toward the throne room.

The ruined hallways stood silent other than Ignis’ cane tapping against the floor. _The citadel felt so much larger now than it had before._

“Where are you two going?” Noctis asked from the other end of the hallway— Ignis could just imagine his frown and his hands shoved in his pant pockets. 

Prompto laughed, “Gonna go bug Ardyn— have you seen him?”

Noctis sighed, “No,” a smile colored his tone, “But what if I said I have a way to get his attention?”

Ignis returned the smile with one of his own, “We could be amiable to that, Noct. What do you have in mind?”

* * *

A restlessness haunted Ardyn’s mind.

He went out into the courtyard and gazed up at the statues. _Kings of old_. Ardyn sneered at them, “Is this what you envisioned, Somnus? _Me_ acquiring the darling heir apparent of your vampire dynasty?”

Ardyn shook his head, “ _Oh, of course you didn’t_. But then again, you never could have anticipated the powers the daemons gave to me.” He warped up, sitting on the statue’s shoulder. 

He gave a demeaning pat to its cheek, “ _Power enough to thrall another vampire_.” He turned a grin toward the statue, “Perhaps that’s enough to twist you green with envy? You always did so despise my aptitude in comparison to your own shortcomings.” 

He looked out at the rubble of the city trapped in eternal night. _What a funny little thing, this world of ruin._ Ardyn’s eyes flickered back to the statue’s face. Truthfully, it barely resembled what Somnus looked like.

“I’m going to keep him, you know, _your Noct_ ,” Ardyn flicked the statue’s cheek. A cascade of hairline cracks broke out in a web. “He and his little friends—Oh, but don’t fret, Somnus, they’re in such good hands with me.”

The statues felt like a hollow facsimile of the souls they once may have held. Ardyn watched pieces of the rock crumble down to the ground. _Those very souls had likely drowned in the ocean’s waves._

Ardyn grinned, “I hoped you could answer, brother mine. Alas,” he warped back down to the ground, “You’re dead, your legacy is dead. Ah well, we’ll both just have to make do with that, now won’t we?”

He shook his head and ambled back indoors. He felt buoyant and _alive._

A peculiar feeling tickled the back of his mind _. Hot and wanting_. Ardyn frowned and traced the feeling to where it’d come from.

 _Those idiot boys_.

Ardyn gave a tug to the thread linking their minds— followed it to the wing of guest bedrooms in the citadel. When he’d visited before, he’d been given a room in this very same hallway, he spared a smile toward the thought.

The sound of stilted breathing and short gasps greeted Ardyn when he entered: he had little wonder as to why it occurred when he saw them. 

Prompto laid on his back, gripping Ignis’ shoulder with white fingers. Ignis’ forehead pressed to his and Prompto’s legs wrapped around his waist. Behind Ignis knelt Noctis, his chin hooked over Ignis’ shoulder and mouth peppering kisses across his neck. 

Moving together in a messy pile of limbs. One of Noctis’ hands had found its way to tangle together with Prompto’s. 

Ignis heard his footsteps first, a furrow pulling between his brows, “Ardyn?” All too abruptly their hips halted to a stop. 

Noctis wrinkled up his nose and looked over his shoulder, “Of course.” _An absolute brat._

“Hi!” Prompto’s voice came out like a high-pitched keen— chest and cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Affection swelled in his chest— _all his._ They couldn’t escape, wouldn’t even want to now, and nary a soul could rush in to try and save them. A grin spread across Ardyn’s mouth: oh, how he longed to savor this.

“Oh, now don’t stop on my account,” Ardyn’s hands lifted up with a flutter of his wrists. Noctis didn’t spare a moment before he obliged him— rewarding them both with a soft groan from Ignis and a surprised yelp from Prompto.

Heat curled down his spine, for they did certainly make a pretty picture together. _Hadn’t Ardyn thought that before when he'd first seen them?_ He couldn’t quite remember.

Ardyn drank in the sight with dark, hungry eyes— sweat-soaked skin sliding against each other in a tangle of desperate heat. Mouths hanging open on wanton gasps and the sound of slick flesh pushing together.

Prompto’s back arched with his trembling thighs clenching on Ignis’ waist. Noctis’ mouth twisted on a stilted groan as his fingers dug into Ignis’ hipbone. Ignis looked overwhelmed with a red flush burning across his face, head dropping against the crook of a Prompto’s neck.

The headboard bumped rhymically against the wall and Ardyn spared a small thought toward it: _perhaps the three of them would manage to break the bed._ Ardyn gave in and palmed his hand against the growing hardness in his pants.

Prompto looked toward him and let out a soft gasp: “Ardyn!” 

They finished almost embarrassingly quickly after that.

Noctis slumped down on Ignis’ back, Ignis grunting as he tried not to crush Prompto. Prompto grinned and Ignis pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Even considering they were immortal vampires— _tainted with his power or not—_ they were also still children in comparison to himself. _Children with apparently raging libidos._

Ignis gestured him over as the three of them untangled themselves. Prompto hopped up to his feet with a big stretch. He brushed sweat-tangled hair up off his forehead. Noctis followed him up with his pupils blown wide.

Ardyn took a step closer, “There are better ways to get my attention should you desire it.”

“Whatever,” Noctis wrapped a hand around Ardyn’s wrist and gave him a tug toward the bed. “C’mere.” _What an absolute brat indeed._

Ardyn followed his lead anyway and let himself be pushed down. Ardyn sat on the edge of the bed with an expectant flick of his wrist. “ _Well?”_ He prompted.

Ignis settled behind him, fingers skirting down his shoulders toward the lapels of his jacket. Ardyn allowed him to tug his jacket down.

Prompto plopped down on the ground between his spread thighs. The bed creaked when Noctis sat next to him. He gave a flick to the top button of Ardyn’s vest.

The soft skin of Ignis’ hands pressed against the sides of his neck, moving to massage tense shoulders. Ardyn sighed under the careful ministration.

Then he heard a hideous rip and the clink of metal hitting the floor. He turned his gaze to Noctis and the torn shreds of his vest. Then to the sad little button rolling away from them. Ever unrepentant, Noct just shrugged: “Guess I don’t know my own strength.” 

“Do be careful to mind yourself, Noct.”

“Whatever.”

 _“Guys,_ ” Came Prompto’s plea. His teeth worried along his lower lip. Ardyn reached down to stroke a small caress against his cheek.

Prompto’s eyelashes fluttered, corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile. He ducked his head as a red flush burned across the tips of his ears. 

Ignis’ mouth stroked against his neck— pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. _Soft and pliant_. Just as Ardyn thought it, Ignis’ sharp teeth brushed against his skin. Heat rumbled in his gut and settled firmly between his legs.

He felt Noctis untucking his shirt with a rough tug. Then he felt his hand sliding into the waistband of his pants. Ardyn hissed out a breath when Noctis’ palm pressed against the hardness between his legs. He widened his stance and fought the urge to push up into the contact. 

Prompto’s fingers came up and popped the button on Ardyn’s pants open. He tugged the zip down and Ardyn sighed out another breath. “Get on with it,” Ardyn said with an upturned brow directed to Noctis.

Noctis rolled his eyes, but still eased him out of his opened pants and gave a long stroke. _Oh, how he ached for the contact._ Ardyn settled back as Ignis kissed a line up the side of his throat. 

Noctis moved his hand and _finally_ Prompto’s mouth closed around him. Ardyn let out a short groan as eager hands clutched at his thighs. He gripped the back of his head and wound his fingers through blonde hair.

Noctis latched onto the other side of his neck— _bruising and biting_. He grinned against Ardyn’s ear.

Ardyn’s eyes flickered close— all warm mouths and inquisitive hands: it was too easy to be lulled by their ministrations.

* * *

Noctis stifled a yawn against the soft pillow. His body gave an ache— _too much exertion, huh?_ He thought wryly. He sat up in bed.

“Mornin’, sleeping beauty!” Prompto pounced down on his lap. Noctis flopped backward while Prompto pressed kisses to his cheek.

He looked over to where Ignis sat propped up in bed with his fingers tracing along the pages of one of his books. Noctis looked around the rest of the room and sighed, “Ardyn left again?” 

Ignis nodded, “Indeed he did.” Ignis snapped his book closed.

“He’s not really a morning after sort of guy, is he?” Prompto chewed on his lower lip.

“It’s fine,” _it really wasn’t though_. Noctis eased Prompto off and sat back up. “Wanna do something fun?” _Something that could drive Ardyn absolutely batshit?_

Prompto eagerly nodded “Ohhh, _adventure!”_

* * *

“I thought this’d be a lot more fun!” Prompto groaned and dodged a crumbling pothole in the middle of the street. He twisted on his heel and walked backward.

“Whatever,” Noctis rolled his eyes. _With crumbled buildings and dust blowing across the streets, the city didn’t look like the one he’d seen in childhood._

Ignis exhaled, he turned a frown toward where the two of them walked next to him, “It smells like rain.”

“A storm’s on the way!” Prompto pumped a fist up in the air. He stumbled on a rock and nearly fell over before catching himself. 

Noctis looked up at the moody grey clouds, “Yeah.” 

Something caught on the wind— _a tangy sweetness that let his mouth watering_. Prompto’s face brightened, lips parting before Ignis shushed him, “Do you hear that?” 

Noctis strained his ears— in the distance, he could just make out a soft patter of noise. He brushed a hand against Ignis’ shoulder, “Let’s take a look.” A

The noise came from the door of an abandoned storefront— _a rustling not unlike an animal digging through trash._

Noctis went in first, “Hey,” He called out to the emptied building as he stepped over rubble and garbage. He looked around: picked over store shelves stood half-destroyed on bent frames. 

Ignis followed after him, he leaned up against the wall, one palm pressed to it.

“Ugh, _creepy,”_ Prompto’s voice dropped to a whisper as he looked in from his vantage point in the doorway. 

From the corner stood a large form— _that sweet tangy smell flooded the air again—_ he wore one of the uniform’s favored by the hunter’s that was stained through with blood and dirt. “Who’re—” He paused when he saw them, amber eyes going wide.

Ignis took a step forward, “ _Gladio?”_

Gladio lurched forward. He looked like he wanted to pull Ignis to him. “Iggy,” He hesitated when he saw the cane, “What happened? Are you alright?” He looked at him closely.

“It’s a pretty long story actually, big guy!” Prompto spoke up, finally abandoning his doorway perch to come into the building. He slung an arm over Ignis’ shoulders.

Gladio looked toward him and his face pulled into a frown. “You’re looking a little rough there, Blondie.” 

Prompto laughed off the apparent concern, “‘m fine! Noct can vouch for me,” He shot Noctis a grin full of teeth.

Noctis shrugged up a shoulder, “It’s whatever.”

“Guys,” Gladio took a slow step toward them. He extended out his hand. He recoiled when he touched the back of Ignis’ hand. He looked toward Noctis, “You turned them?”

Noctis sighed, “Sort of? What’s the big deal?” 

“But you’re all alright?” Gladio moved closer, this time resting his hand on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Indeed,” Ignis nodded. 

Prompto nodded along, “Yeah, obviously!” His mouth pulled into a frown, “What’s up with you, big guy?”

Gladio shook his head, his voice wavered with emotion, “I thought I’d never see you again.” Prompto jumped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Gladio’s neck. 

Outside, thunder rumbled in the sky.

Ignis turned a concerned glance toward Noct, “If it’s not too much trouble, Gladio, would you be alright if we stay the night with you? I’m afraid our camp is further away.”

“Yeah, of course.”

* * *

Illuminated by the small fire, Gladio could _really_ see them. He’d never seen a vampire’s skin look so _grey,_ he felt sure that he could count the blackened blue veins that crawled across their exposed arms. He sniffed the air and they only smelt like decay and death. 

He swallowed past a lump in his throat and watched the old magazine pages burn up. “I missed you.”

“Aw, shucks,” Prompto puckered up his lips before he broke into a big grin. 

“Have you been alright, Gladio?” Ignis held out a palm toward the fire, sighing at the soft heat against his skin. 

“Okay,” Gladio settled back. His eyes burned from the smoke, the opened door doing little to clear the room out. “Didn’t think the chosen would really bring about eternal night though.” _Or maybe deep down he just hoped that he wouldn’t do it_. Gladio quit thinking about the difference a long time ago.

Noctis shook his head and folded his arms up over his knees, “I didn’t.”

A bitter laugh escaped Gladio, “Great, so the Gods want us to suffer then.” He dug a piece of dehydrated jerky out of his bag. “I guess you guys all just have blood now, huh?”  
Ignis smiled toward him, “Indeed, that’s mostly the case.”

Gladio took a bite of the gamey meat. He chewed slowly. “Listen, how’re you guys eating?” When he’d imagined their miraculous survival, it’d always been Noct feeding from the two humans. Not three vampires doing fuck knows what.

“You already know, Gladio,” Ignis’ voice held gentle. 

“So what? All the daemons of the night and _the three of you_ are eating the last vestiges of humanity?”

“Don’t gotta say it like that,” Prompto bit his lower lip, “Anyway, we eat the daemons too.”

Gladio frowned, “What do you mean?”

Noctis sighed and flopped down onto his side. He cradled his cheek in a palm, “Exactly what he said.”

Gladio shook his head, “You can’t eat daemons—” He thought of the hunters in the midst of starvation he’d seen try it: _their skin bubbling up and black bile sloughing from their eyes and mouths. The hideous sight of their bodies distorting into sludge._

Prompto shrugged up his shoulders, “I mean, technically, you _can—”_

Noctis waved a hand, “Just drop it.” He shot a look over to Gladio, “Doesn’t matter.”

Gladio frowned, “It does matter.” 

“Gladio,” Ignis spoke up, “Would you like to see? Perhaps vampirism has something to do with it.”

Gladio barked out a laugh, “Thanks, Iggy, but no.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I saw one vamp try before.”

Prompto craned closer, “Really, who?”

“A girl,” Gladio swallowed, “When Insomnia fell, a lot of people got swept up into it,” he rubbed a hand across his forehead, “I’m not sure who turned her, but there were a bunch of nif vamps around.”

“And?” Ignis gently encouraged him to continue.

“I didn’t want her to feed from me or Iris— I couldn’t risk—” Gladio cut himself off with a sigh. _They all knew how sloppy fledgling vampires could be_. “She bit a daemon. It killed her.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Maybe she was just weak.”

Gladio recoiled, _“It destroyed her.”_

“W-what?” Prompto’s brows pulled together, “What do you mean?”

“I mean black shit came spewing out of her and she _disintegrated_.”

“Doesn’t change what I said,” Noctis sat up, “We’re strong. She was weak.”

“Of course, _your highness_ ,” Gladio shook his head. He got up to his feet, “Listen, I gotta get some rest.”

Ignis smiled gently at him, “Of course.”

“I have some extra blankets the three of you can borrow.”

* * *

Ardyn frowned as he looked around the throne room. Glittering dust from the disintegrated crystal lingered in the room like a foul cloud. He sighed and tapped his fingers against the arm of the throne. 

Something tickled at the back of his mind, like a faraway inclination of something missing. _He couldn’t quite recall if it was a normal vampire reaction toward nesting with others._ He’d been solitary for practically his entire existence. 

He followed the sensation and worry flooded his gut. A primal fear of losing something only just returned. _Not his worry_ , he could guess who it belonged to.

“Ignis,” Ardyn smiled to himself.

He could feel Ignis’ body tense, “You haven’t done this in a while.” Through his mind, Ardyn could feel the heat of fire and could sense the presence of Noct and Prompto close by.

“Oh, yes,” He clicked his tongue, “But then again your merry band of three hasn’t wandered off on your own in quite awhile, now have you?” _Acting out like a band of disobedient children_.

“I’m aware,” Ignis exhaled slowly, “We’ll be back soon enough.” 

Ardyn could feel something nestling in the back of his mind, a sour fear hidden underneath the layers of worry. “You wouldn’t happen to be hiding something from me, now would you, Ignis?” Ardyn gave a little tug to the thread connecting their minds. He felt Prompto starting to stir.

His mind opened up to Ardyn like a budding flower. “What’s goin’ on?” Prompto stifled a yawn.

“Simply asking where you’ve run off to, dear boy.”

Ignis, perhaps knowing Prompto would inevitably spill the beans, finally spoke up: “We found Gladio.” 

“Ah, the prince’s long lost pet shifter,” Ardyn’s nails clicked against the arm rest, “What a _joyous occasion_ indeed.”

“I suppose,” Ignis didn’t sound particularly joyous. 

Prompto sounded so earnest then, “Can we bring him back with us?” 

Ardyn laughed, “But of course! I’d have it absolutely no other way.” He quieted with a smile, “Do give our sleeping beauty my regards, hmm?”

Ignis nodded, “Of course.”

Ardyn sealed off their connection. He looked back around the desolate room— _surely it’d feel so much better if the three of them wouldn’t have run off first thing?_

* * *

“You’re staying in the Citadel?” Gladio gave them a funny look, mouth drawing tight.

Prompto bounced up and gave a tug to his arm, “Sure are!”

“Last I heard it was infested with daemons.”

“Oh, c’mon, big guy, we cleared ‘em out,” Prompto waves off his apparent concern with a broad grin. Prompto hurried to keep up with Gladio’s long strides. Noctis meanwhile fell back toward Ignis. 

Noctis took a look at their retreating forms and gathered next to Ignis’ side, “He wants him?”

“That’s what he said,” Ignis exhaled slowly as his voice dropped to whisper, “But I’m not so sure.” His hand tightened momentarily on the cane.

“You wanna warn him or something?”

Ignis’ brows raised, “What? No,” He shook his head. Noctis got where he came from: _probably best to avoid pissing Ardyn off further._

“You look kinda conflicted, Specs,” Noctis put a hand on his arm. 

“I’m merely worried,” Ignis turned a small smile toward him. “Gladio is indisputably strong, as is Ardyn.” Noct had to wonder what reason he kept to himself, he felt pretty confident he knew: _Iggy didn’t want to disappoint Ardyn any more than they already had._ Noctis felt a momentary guiltiness at dragging him into it before he chased the feeling away.

Noctis looked at him closely: “You think it’ll come to blows?”

“It may.” Noctis felt inclined to agree with him. 

When they reached the Citadel’s courtyard, they were greeted by a harsh laugh echoing around them. 

“What the hell is that!?” Gladio backed up, looking around. His eyes widened when he saw Ardyn standing atop a flagpole. “Who are you?”

Prompto laid a hand on his arm, “C’mon, it’s fine, Gladio—” Gladio brushed him off, eyes widening with recognition at Ardyn.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Gladio spun around to look at Noctis and Ignis. “You know how many times I read that letter? _One of Niflheim’s dignitaries has expressed an interest in harming Noct,_ ring any bells!?”

Ardyn warped down from the flagpole in a sea of red sparks, “So you remember me from the party, I must say I’m quite flattered,” He smiled with a grin that bared his fangs.

“Don’t be.”

“Oh, come now,” Ardyn clicked his tongue, “That’s no way to speak to the sire of one of your dearest friends.”

Prompto’s fingers tugged on his sleeve, “It’s true!” He grinned with brilliantly sharp teeth. 

Gladio’s eyes blew open wide, “Iggy, is that why you left? He turned Prompto?” Prompto frowned and his lower lip pulled into his mouth.

Ardyn clapped his hands together, “Oh, gentlemen, I do believe we have a winner!” His eyes narrowed, “Would you like to guess how Ignis lost his sight next?” 

“What?” Gladio shepherded Prompto to stand behind him.

Ignis’ jaw tightened so Noctis reached back out to him. Suddenly Ardyn loomed behind them, leaving only a trail of sparkling shadow in his wake. “Well to be honest, he caused the damage himself,” Ardyn’s hands clapped down on Ignis’ shoulders. His voice dipped soft, “ _Didn’t you?_ ”

Ignis frowned, “Stop playing games.” 

Ardyn pressed a kiss to Ignis’ temple and for a moment all the fight drained from his shoulders. “Oh, my boy,” His hands slid down to his arms.

“Get away from them!” Gladio bared his teeth in a snarl— edges of his body starting to get fuzzy like they did right before he transformed. Prompto stumbled away from him. He shot a nervous glance toward the other three.

Ardyn grinned and stepped away from Noctis and Ignis, “It appears it’s time for the show to start.” He extended his arms out.

Noctis lurched forward, gripping his wrist, “Don’t kill him.”

“Whyever not, Noct? If you fancy a pet, I’m sure we can find one much better behaved than this.” Black and purple magic danced between his fingers. 

“He made a good guard dog.” 

As a behemoth, Gladio loomed over them in a pile of rippling muscle and sharp teeth. “I’d much prefer eating him.” He sighed, “In any case, you three had best head on inside.”

* * *

The three of them waited in the entryway. Ardyn clicked his tongue with faked disapproval, “Wandering off together and forcing me to take in strays. What ever am I to do with you?”

“We’ll make it up to you,” Prompto reached out before his hand dropped when he thought better of it. His fingers fidgeted together.

Ignis frowned, “What did you decide to do?” He gestured toward the doorway into the courtyard.

Ardyn grinned, “Well, boys, suffice to say we have a new guard dog in our service for the time being.” The three of them looked like they wanted to know more, but hesitated. “Now do follow along.”

Ardyn walked them up the stairs to the rooms reserved for the nobility. _Noctis’ old room close by and Ardyn had to spare a smile toward it._

“Let me be abundantly clear,” Ardyn twisted to face them, “Should a repeat of this incident occur, you’ll find I won’t be quite so forgiving.”

Noctis frowned, “You let us go wherever on the coast.”

Ardyn’s mouth thinned into a line, “Indeed. Yet as has already become known to you, the crown city can be a far more unpredictable place.”

“You’ll get tired of being a babysitter,” Noctis folded his arms across his chest. Ardyn spared a look to Ignis and Prompto: _Prompto wouldn’t meet his eyes and Ignis had lowered his head._ So much more docile than Noct.

“Allow me to worry about that,”’Ardyn pushed open a large set of double doors. Noctis glanced inside.

“My dad’s old bedroom?” Noctis turned his nose up with a wrinkle.

Ardyn nodded, “What other suite is fit for a king?” Ardyn shepherded them inside. 

“Ardyn,” Ignis stepped in front of him, hands gently raising to cup Ardyn’s elbows. His voice pitched low as he dipped his head down, “Thank you for Gladio.” 

Ardyn clucked his tongue, “Oh, Ignis, I do so appreciate the sentiment; however he’ll still have to earn his keep—lest I throw him back onto the streets whence he came.” 

Ignis’ mouth pinched into a line, “Still,” he cut himself off with a quivering breath. His hands stroked up to Ardyn’s shoulders, “I apologize.”

Ardyn slipped a finger under his chin and tipped his head up. “Oh, what for?” His lips trembled and with his hair fallen from its usual coif he looked soft. Like he’d finally decided to bare his underbelly and feared the boot that could come down.

Ignis’ hands cupped Ardyn’s face, fingers stroking along his stubble before his hands drew back. His voice broke into something emotional, “Ardyn.” Ardyn’s thumb brushed against his lower lip. Ignis’ breath warm against his skin when he spoke, “I knew we shouldn’t have left.” _So they’d done it precisely to try and get a reaction out of him?_ Ardyn sighed through his nose. _Wonderful_. 

He glanced over to Noctis who still didn’t seem the least bit repentant. 

Prompto slipped behind Ardyn and nudged his shoulder. “C’mon,” he bounced up on his toes in an effort to reach Ardyn’s ear. He pitched his voice into something feigning seduction, “ _Don’t you wanna see how sorry we are_?” 

Ardyn couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. He extended his arms out, “Well, in such a case, how could I ever refuse the proposition of three attractive gentlemen like yourselves?” _Needy, inconvenient things that they were._

“You’re so full of shit.”

Noctis groaned but started unbuckling his pants. They wasted no time in slipping out of their clothes. Whereas Ignis neatly folded his clothing over the back of the armchair, Prompto tossed his haphazardly down onto the ground. Looking from Ignis’ lean, muscled chest to Prompto’s strong arms and Noctis’ lithe waist, heat burned through Ardyn’s gut. _They looked particularly handsome naked_. More vulnerable perhaps.

Ignis set his glasses down on the bedside table. Next to him, Noctis snatched up the bottle of lube that set next to the lamp and gave Ardyn a knowing look. 

“Oh, you know I do so enjoy planning ahead,” Ardyn breathed out.

Ardyn shrugged out of his coat and vest and kicked off his shoes. He hooked his hat onto the headboard and sat down. He’d already started to tent the front of his pants so he unzipped them. 

Ardyn sighed at the feeling of his pants opening while Noctis got onto the bed with him. Oil slicked his hands and one dipped down between his own thighs. Noctis’ mouth twisting into a line as he pushed his fingers inside himself. Prompto bounced down next to them with a grin.

Ardyn laid down on the bed, back propped up on overstuffed pillows. Noctis’ other slick hand palmed between his legs and something electric shot up Ardyn’s spine. He stifled a groan, Prompto hands tracing down his chest and mouth nipping at his hipbone where his waistband slipped low. Heat flooded down to his pelvis. He bucked up into Noctis’ grasp.

He reached out and tugged Ignis down close on his other side. Ignis blinked slowly, “Ardyn?” 

Ardyn gripped his jaw, easing his head to the side, “I’m aware you didn’t much care for _this_ prior to your transformation,” Ardyn’s fangs traced along the veins of his neck. His finger curled along the chain of the skull pendant Ignis still wore.

Ignis swallowed dryly, “That’s true.” Ardyn gave a tug to his necklace and grinned.

“Ah, well _, indulge me_ ,” Ardyn pressed a kiss to his pulse point, “I must admit to a certain disappointment at not having gotten a taste of you then.” Ignis cringed at the pinch of teeth biting against his neck.

He tasted warm and full— _like a day in summer_. Ardyn grinned against his neck. His head growing light at the taste of blood. Ignis’ hands clutched his shoulder as a gasp spilled out of his mouth.

A bitter aftertaste filled his mouth which had Ardyn grinning against his throat. _Not unlike human coffee._

Something dark and heady pulsed in his groin— either his own emotions or spilling over from one of them. Ardyn didn’t much care either way and sank into the feeling.

Ardyn felt Noctis’ hips straddling his legs, Prompto pushing up his shirt and kissing along his chest. His mouth felt like a wet heat, tongue flicking out against one of his nipples. 

Noctis guided him inside and Ardyn’s fangs slipped out with a soft moan in surprise. _Tight and wet._ Ardyn fought the urge to thrust up into him. He licked the spilt blood off his lips.

Ignis collapsed down against his side, shivering with his eyes glazed over. Blood dripped down his neck and pooled against his clavicle. Ardyn hooked an arm around his shoulders. He smeared his fingers through the blood at his neck before lifting his hand.

Ignis’ nose twitched at the heavy metallic scent. Ardyn’s thumb pulled on Ignis’ lower lip before he pushed his fingers inside. Ignis wasted no time in closing his mouth and sucking. A broken moan caught in his throat. The probing softness of his tongue in contrast to the sharpness of his fangs. _Luckily he knew how to use his mouth._

“Come up here, Prompto,” Ardyn encouraged. Prompto ambled up toward him. Ardyn’s fingers slipped out of Ignis’ mouth with a lurid pop. His hand slid to stroke a wet trail down to his tailbone. 

Prompto breathed out an eager little sigh, “Yeah?” Ardyn’s other hand threaded up in his hair and gave a tug. Prompto moaned when Ardyn’s teeth stroked against his jawline. His body flushed and trembling with anticipation.

Noctis’ hips rolled insistently and his sharp fingernails dug into Ardyn’s abdomen. Ardyn blinked past spots— _gods above he felt wonderful._

He slowly pushed a finger inside Ignis— he let out a breathy shout, eyes squeezing close as his hips pressed backward. Prompto nearly collapsed on Ardyn’s chest, scrambling for purchase as he wanted so desperately for further contact.

Ardyn rewarded him with a bite to his neck. Prompto’s hands grabbed at him, breath leaving him in a shocked exhale, “Ardyn!” He tasted like the heat of the sun and fresh like mornings after rain. _Light and carefree._ Ardyn could almost taste the arosoul thrumming in his veins. 

“Do I gotta do everything?” Noctis groaned, but his complaint came out breathless. Ardyn finally met his thrusts. Noctis’ head tipped forward, mouth twisting on a sharp gasp. 

Prompto’s jaw hung open on a shout, “Oh, _shit!”_ Prompto tucked a hand down between his thighs and started stroking himself. Ardyn twisted his fingers inside Ignis— getting another stilted cry for his efforts. The headboard thumped against the wall, bedframe creaking dangerously. 

Ardyn drew his fangs out, flat of his tongue drawing up Prompto’s neck. Prompto heaved out a breath as his neck throbbed. Blood dripped out against Ardyn’s mouth. 

Noctis flicked his fingers against his side, legs trembling with exertion, “C’mon! _Harder,_ ” So Ardyn obliged him. Ardyn sucked a kiss to Prompto’s throat, Ignis’ lean hips grinding back against his hand. With the cacophony of breaths and thrumming bodies, Ardyn nearly felt alive.

* * *

Ardyn woke sometime later, crusted with sweat and other fluids, he let out a short sigh. He’d soaked through his shirt with sweat. Once again the three of them had managed to cuddle atop him— Prompto draped across his chest, Noctis pressed against one side and Ignis curled against the other. 

Ardyn forced their sleeping bodies up and off of him. Prompto blinked awake, “Ardyn? What’s goin’ on?” His words slurred together with a wide yawn. 

“Shut up,” Noctis mumbled as he threw an arm across Prompto, “Quit moving.” Prompto quieted down with a yelp as Noctis pinned him down. Their little tantrum didn’t wake Ignis, who still laid on his side breathing deeply. 

Ardyn sighed again and went to the bathroom. Small miracles that the plumbing still functioned, though perhap that could be expected from a vampire’s enchanted castle. He washed sticky fingers and ran a damp towel across his forehead. 

He changed out of his clothes— digging a fresh pair of pants and shirt out of the old King’s armoire. Bundled back in the safety of his many layers, he returned to the bedroom.

“Ardyn?” Ignis propped himself up with a soft frown. 

Prompto smacked his lips and stretched his arms up high overhead, his words came out slurred and tired, “You leavin’?” 

Noctis mumbled against his shoulder, “Of course he is.” The three of them looked terribly despondent. Ardyn thought of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum in the middle of a store when things didn’t go their way. _Baring Noctis, they really weren’t prone to pouting._ It took him only a moment to realize _why._

Ardyn barked out a laugh, “So this is this what your little rebellion was all about, hm?” Truthfully he’d expected it to be them lashing out at being forced back to Insomnia or something similar. 

Ignis’ mouth pinched tight, Prompto looked like he could just about cry, and Noctis bared his teeth in a sleepy growl, “No.” _It was_. How darling. 

“Oh, _really_ ,” Ardyn tsked his tongue, “If you want me to bask in post cotial bliss with you, you need only ask.” Ardyn sat down on the bed and opened up his arms. 

Ignis tentatively went to one side while Prompto clamored over to the other. Noctis decided to flop down into his lap. Ardyn leaned further back, warm weights settling against his sides and chest. Prompto’s fingers clutched his jacket and Ignis inhaled deeply against the well-worn fabric. 

_So moments like these were the reason so many vampires lived in clans and set up their own little families?_

Noctis tilted his head back, voice sounding awfully proud of himself, “ _Thanks.”_

He smiled to himself: yes, it was no wonder he decided to keep these fool boys around.


End file.
